


Rule #1: Don't Sleep With Your New Boss

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Sleeping with your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Keith should have known better than to go out the day before his new job. His friends insisted, though, and he deserved to celebrate—sometimes that celebration ends up happening in the backseat of your boss' car.





	Rule #1: Don't Sleep With Your New Boss

As he walked into Altea Science Industries, Keith could hear Hunk’s voice at the back of his head:

_ “The one thing you don’t want to do is go to your new job hungover.” _

Partnered with the hangover that he was suffering through, he figured that this was a good punishment for  _ not _ following Hunk’s sage advice. If Keith were to be honest, going out drinking yesterday wasn’t his idea. Lance and Pidge came by and told him that they needed to celebrate his new career. At first, Keith tried to brush off the idea that they should go out drinking. He had a big day tomorrow and knew that he should rest for it. Pidge was quite persuasive, though, and she promised to have him home before he turned into a pumpkin. In the end, it only took ten minutes for Keith to agree to go out with them.

Most of the night passed in a blur. Keith lost track of how many drinks he had consumed, but he remembered Hunk’s advice. At one point of the night, he remembered Hunk or Pidge handing him water for the rest of the evening. He even remembered sobering up just enough for the music to stop being a muffled buzzing in his ears.

All his memories, though, were a blur and he had a difficult time trying to relive them when he woke up this morning.

He remembered one thing clear, though.

There was a man that he had met at the club that evening. It had to be around two in the morning, which was the time Keith remembered his friends saying they would leave. He had other plans in mind once he saw this man dancing in the center of the club. He was tall and handsome with a body made of lean muscles. Although there was a shock of white in his hair and a scar dancing over his nose, Keith found him handsome. Keith had made a beeline straight for him and didn’t stop until he finally reached him. Names were exchanged, and they danced together for a while.

There were no words in the dictionary that Keith could use to describe their moment together. Their dance was sensual, and they were always pressed up against each other. He didn’t know at what point of the night it happened, but Keith realized that he wanted to have sex with him. It didn’t matter where they were if he got the ride of his life.

Now, Keith wasn’t new to one-night stands. He happily brought someone home to screw before sending them on their way. There were even a few times where Keith found himself at  _ their _ apartments, only to slip out once the deed was done. Sometimes the latter was more fun since he got away with a few vintage band t-shirts in the process. It’s not like they would miss them among the mess of their room.

This one-night stand wasn’t like that.

Keith could still remember the smell of plush leather seats that he was pressed face down in. They had carelessly fucked right in the club’s parking lot. Neither of them cared if someone would see them or were curious by the rocking car. Keith had the bruises to show that they didn’t care.

He remembered how good it felt to be split open by him, his name a chant on his lips.  _ “Shiro, Shiro,  _ **_Shiro_ ** _.” _

One shake of his head was enough for Keith to dispel the memory from his mind. It wasn’t wise to pop a boner in the elevator. Anyone could open the door and see him. Still, Keith couldn’t forget that he had a nice time with him last night. Shiro was even a gentleman and drove him home after their little romp.

He couldn’t forget how beautiful Shiro’s smile looked as he walked back to his apartment building. It would be a long shot, but Keith hoped that he would meet him again. Either for another screw or just to talk and have a cup of coffee, he didn’t care. So long as he could see  _ Shiro _ again, Keith would be happy.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

Coran, a man with orange hair and a bushy orange mustache, was waiting on the other side. He had been the one who conducted Keith’s interview and called him when he got the job. It was nice seeing him, but Keith wasn’t sure how he could handle his bright personality so early in the morning.

“Wonderful to see you here on time, Keith!” Coran said, his voice all chipper. “I hope you’ve been having a good morning.”

“My head hurts a little,” Keith said, stepping out of the elevator, “but it’s manageable. It shouldn’t cause an issue.”

Coran’s smile was even brighter, and Keith wondered if the sun shone out of his ass. “That’s good to hear! If you follow me, I’ll take you to your desk and who you’ll be working under. He may look like a stern fellow, but I assure you, he’s nothing of the sort. In fact, I believe he has a fruit bouquet prepared for your arrival.”

“A fruit bouquet? That’s a little cheesy, don’t you think?” Keith questioned.

“Well, I can always take it into my office and eat it myself, if you’d like.”

Keith couldn’t have forgotten that voice. He had heard it only hours ago, huffing in his ear and calling him “baby.” After a night like that, no one could forget a man like him. Shiro leaned against the doorframe to his office. Compared to who Keith met last night, he seemed clean cut. Keith liked both sides of Shiro and he wanted to get to know him better.

“No, no,” Keith quickly said, stepping closer to his desk. It was bare except for the computer, a few papers, and the fruit bouquet waiting for him to pick at. “I’ll enjoy eating some of it throughout the day.”

“I hope you plan on sharing that with me and a few others.”

Keith raised his coffee cup to his lips. “I don’t like sharing.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “That’s something I’ll have to break you out of. I’ll take it from here, Coran. Thank you for bringing him to me.”

“Oh, don’t you want me to give you the introductions?” Coran questioned.

“I can take it from here but thank you.” Shiro waited for Coran to walk away with a skip in his step before turning his attention to Keith. It was the same fiery look he had given him when they were at the club. “Now then, ‘Mr. Kogane’, why don’t you step into my office. We have a  _ lot _ to discuss before you officially start your day.”

Now that Coran was gone, the reality of the situation finally settled. Keith could feel his embarrassment rise with his temperature as he walked into Shiro’s office.

He slept with his boss.

Keith  _ fucked _ his boss in his car in the parking lot of a club. They hadn’t bothered to get to either of their homes to do it. They hadn’t even bothered to go somewhere less remote than a parking lot. It was a wonder that they remembered to use protection that night.

He sat down in the chair across from Shiro’s desk. From the corner of his eye, Keith watched as Shiro closed the blinds of his office. They were going to be in seclusion and he wasn’t sure what that would entail. It could mean anything, but Keith could also be reading too much into it. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

Shiro finished his task and crossed his arms. He stared Keith down as the silence dragged on between them. From the desk, Keith could hear the constant clicking of an antique clock. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he did his best to remain calm. So far, he wasn’t in trouble. Shiro hadn’t told him that he was fired for what he could only classify as company indecency.

“This is a little awkward…” Keith muttered.

“I’d say,” Shiro agreed.

Keith sighed. He placed his coffee cup on the desk and turned to face Shiro. Even if he looked ready to reprimand Keith, he still looked so hot. He’d get on his knees and suck him off if they weren’t at work.

“So, what happens now?” Keith asked. “Am I fired? Am I transferred to another branch of the company?”

Shiro smiled and Keith repressed the urge to swoon from how dazzling it was. “With any other person, I would have done that. However…” He walked closer to Keith until he was looming over him. One hand was on his desk and the other was on the back of Keith’s chair. Shiro had trapped him. “I like you, Keith,” Shiro continued. “I must say that I’m rather… impressed with the kind of person you are. You certainly made a wonderful first impression on me last night, so I think I’ll keep  _ close _ by my side.”

Keith bit his lip to try and keep from smiling, but he knew he failed. There was no stopping his smile, especially after learning that Shiro may have a thing for him. “Well, ‘Mr. Shirogane’, I should confess that I was impressed with you the other night, as well.”

“You don’t know how pleased I am to hear that,” Shiro said. He stood up straight and straightened his suit and tie. “Perhaps we can get to know each other better later tonight. Over dinner, if you feel up to it?”

Something burst inside Keith’s chest. He wasn’t sure what it was but if he had to take a wild guess, he would say that a crush was starting to form. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. Can I pick the place?”

Shiro chuckled. “Only if it’s not in another parking lot. However, dinner establishment is all up to you.” He held out his hand for Keith to take. “Now then, before we draw any unwanted attention to ourselves, how about we get you started for the day?”

Keith took Shiro’s hand and sparks flew up his arm. He couldn’t wait to see where tonight would lead them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely remember where I got this idea from. It wouldn't surprise me if it was an idea that was floating around tumblr and I decided to apply it to Sheith. It's been sitting on my computer for a long time, too, so I thought it was time to share it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/val_hellaa)


End file.
